After Hours
by Edward222
Summary: Hermione decides to take a short trip to the library after curfew. Little does she know that one blonde Slytherin has already beaten her to it. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger crept down the hall under the invisibility cloak towards the library after hours. Ugh! Why am I doing this? I could just tell anyone who caught me that I was on patrol. I mean, I _am_ head girl she mumbled to herself. With that she threw off the cloak, and sped off silently towards the library. She looked down the corridor and when she saw no one, she slipped through the door as quietly as she could. As she shut the door, she heard the "thump" of a dropping book, but found no one as she turned around. Without lighting her wand, she walked towards the nearest table by memory (she had been here sooo many times), and pulled out her books, quill, and parchment from her bag. She a lit a dim candle, and set to work. She rifled through her various essays, but couldn't find the one she was looking for. There weren't any books in her stack about it either. She decided to go grab one from the shelf and illuminated her wand. She walked cautiously down the isles, searching for any book that might lead to some clue as to where she, Harry, and Ron might find Voldemort's horcruxes.

Another "thump". This time it seemed closer than before. She raised her wand so that the beams of light shone on the area around her. She caught a glimpse of silver hair and whispered, "Who's there?" No one answered. She walked curiously towards the source of noise. She turned a corner and bumped chest first into the last Slytherin on earth that she wanted to meet at this hour. "Shit Malfoy! What the bloody hell are you doing here? You know it's after hours, right?" she hissed at him. "Language, Granger, and I could ask you the same," he replied smoothly, not in the least bit baffled at being caught. Hermione, on the other hand, was supremely frustrated at being caught, and mumbled something in response.

Suddenly, as if realizing she was chest to chest with Malfoy, she took a step back. Only then did she notice his school attire, and could help but notice how his tie looked uncomfortably tight. Without thinking twice, she pulled at the knot, and opened it. She froze, realizing what she had just done. "Ganger, what do you think you're doing?" Malfoy asked, amusement lathering his voice. "Oh, um, well…your tie looked like it was seriously uncomfortable, so I loosened it. A bit."

He only quirked his perfectly shaped eyebrows in response. "Well, I hate to see people uncomfortable, even gits and ferrets like you Malfoy. So don't go getting any bloody perverted ideas!" she snapped defensively. Though she couldn't ignore the feelings that fluttered in her stomach as she had pulled her hands down from his tie, and over his perfectly chiseled chest. Wow. She had never really noticed before, but Malfoy had one hell of a body thanks to Quidditch. She raked her eyes over his lithe yet muscular figure, stopping only when she heard him cough. "Well? Are you going to tell me why you're visually devouring me? Or do I have to guess?" he inquired, the amusement not leaving his voice. Frustrated at being caught a second time doing things she wasn't supposed to, she retorted, "well, why do you _think_ I'm looking at you?" "Hmm…let's see. Well, you could be looking at my great body, or my expensive clothes, or my perfect shoes, or my school robes, or my Slytherin tie, or maybe you just think I'm incredibly sexy," he said matter-of-factly, fighting a smile. "Are you even listening?" "Yes," she said, completely mesmerized by the way his lips moved. "Is that a yes, you think I'm sexy, or yes, you're listening?" "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, coming back to her senses abruptly. He took a step closer, admiring the way her curvaceous body had filled out in all the right places. Malfoy repeated softly, "I said, is that a yes, you think I'm sexy, or yes, you're listening?" "Both, I think," she breathed. Her breath grew shallow as he moved still closer, wrapping his strong arms around her slim waist. "Malfoy," she protested, "wha-." But she was cut off as his soft lips descended on hers. All coherencies flew out the window as she melted into the kiss, not caring about the fact that it was Draco-Bloody-Malfoy she was kissing. He pulled away slightly. "You were saying, Hermione?" he smirked.

She replied by pulling him down by his collar for another kiss. This one was less timid, and his tongue begged for entrance to her mouth. Happy to oblige, Hermione opened her mouth with a contented sigh and danced along with his tongue. He backed her up against one of the empty bookshelves and hoisted her on to it, never breaking the kiss.

"Malfo-," she started. "Draco. Call me Draco," he mumbled against her mouth. The heat between them was torturing, and he slid his hand from her waist down over her hip and to her thighs, slipping his fingers under the hem of her skirt. She slithered her hands into his silver locks, and gasped when she felt his hands climb further up her thigh. He nibbled on her lower lip and rubbed his thumb back and forth across the inner side of her thighs. Up her thigh, then down to the crevice on the back of her knee, then back up. Each time his fingers would brush against her knickers, the only thing separating his fingers from her privates. He slowly moved his deft fingers to brush her entrance through her thin, wet panties. He broke the kiss and looked into her lust-filled, chocolate brown eyes, silently pleading. She nodded and pulled him back into a shattering kiss that made him groan.

She pulled at his robes and discarded the cloth while he removed her uniform robes as well. She tugged at his shirt, trying to undo the buttons without breaking the kiss. After much difficulty, she managed to get the shirt off and threw it onto the floor to join their robes. Meanwhile, Draco had ripped off her shirt and was having a furious battle with the clasp of her bra. He huffed in irritation, and then magicked the bra off. "Impatient much?" Hermione giggled at him, her voice lathered with desire. He just growled in response and proceeded to pull her knickers off as quickly as possible. He tossed her panties over his shoulder, not bothering to look as to where it landed. They were now both standing in the middle of the school library, stark naked, and shagging the crap out of each other. Draco stepped back to take in her god-like figure from head to toe. He was practically drooling by the time he lowered his eyes to the junction between her thighs.

"Gods Hermione, you're so bloody hot," he breathed. He traced one long finger from her cheek to her cleavage then her navel and stopped just above the soft brown curls that lay below. She writhed against his finger and pulled his body flush against hers again. "Draco, I need to feel you!" she screamed at him, bucking against his hand. He slowly continued his path down her body and dipped his finger into her moist folds. She bit back a scream when he touched her most sensitive part and pulled him even closer, urging him on. Slowly, he inserted one long finger into her pussy, pulling in and out repeatedly. "Oh Merlin! Ungh…oohh…Draco!" Hermione shivered in delight, and clenched her cunt tighter around Draco's finger. He added a second finger and curled both inside her. "Fuck, Draco! Oh god! That…oh…mmm…I…god….want you….so badly now!" With that statement she pulled him hard against her and kissed him with great passion, biting on his lip and dancing with his tongue. She snaked her hand down to his growing erection and stroked and rubbed it gently. "Gods 'Mione I can't stand this much longer. Oh!" She had grasped his cock in her hand and started squeezing the base while circling the tip with her thumb. "Ungh, Merlin Hermione. Need you. Right now!"

He pulled his fingers from her pussy and replaced them with his hardness in one swift motion. Hermione groaned out with pleasure, hooked one leg around his waist, entangled one hand in his hair, and supported herself on the shelf with the other. "Oh god, harder Draco! Faster faster! Her chest heaved up and down as Malfoy pounded into her without hesitation. "Ah...'Mione…fuck." Pumping hard and fast he realized her tightening walls around his length. He freed one hand from her waist and reached between them to rub her clit furiously. That was all it took to push her over the edge. With one last cry of "Fuck, Draco!" she came on his cock, scraping her nails against his chest. Her orgasm pulled Draco into his and as she rode out hers he came inside her, spilling his seed within the far depths of her womb.

They collapsed onto the floor after their moment of bliss and Hermione pulled Draco in for a long, passionate kiss that did nothing to slow their breathing. She lay sideways facing him, and he moved his knee to where it lay between her thighs. "Draco," she warned. "What?! I didn't do anything," he said as he rubbed his knee back and forth, teasing her. She rolled on top of him and kissed him with all that she had. When they parted moments later, he asked, "up for round two?" And so their night expedition continued.

**A/N: As you can see, I just finished this chapter after a long time and I apologize for not having updated before. High school does not come with ANY free time! And if I get good reviews I might continue this story! I haven't had time to upload more chappies but PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated =)**


	2. Chapter 2: AUTHORS NOTE

To my dearest fans,

As you all know, I am a die hard Harry Potter fan, and I LOVE reading HP fanfics. Now, I really want to start a collection of my HP FF favorites, but collecting those stories will take some time. I want to know if any of you want me to start a collection just like I did with Twilight. Give some feedback, and I always love suggestions, or even stories to add to my collection Twilight collection as well as the HP collection if you want. PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!

Love always,

Edward222


End file.
